memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott
Montgomery Scott (referred to as Scotty by his shipmates), serial no. SE 19754 T, was the chief engineer of both the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] for a period of nearly 30 years. Early Life and Career Montgomery Scott was born in Aberdeen, Scotland on Earth in 2222 (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold"). He would join Starfleet and began his engineering career in 2241. Among his earlest assignments served on a total of 8 freighters, cruisers and starships. (TNG: "Relics") He also briefly served as an engineering advisor on the freighting line between the Deneva colony and the outlying asteroid belts. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") The Five-Year Mission In 2265, Scott was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], under Captain James Kirk, when he signed on as the ship’s Chief Engineer. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") :At this point, Scotty would have been in Starfleet for over 20 years, however, the first episode uniforms put all officers wearing only one braid, whether they were lieutenants or commanders, making it impossible to tell if Scotty had already been made lieutenant commander at this point, but his years of service make it likely. From "The Corbomite Maneuver" onward, he wore lieutenant commander braids on his uniform. His duties would also include maintenance and operation of the Enterprise’s transporter systems. Three of his top engineers, included: Lieutenant Kyle, Lieutenant Leslie and Lieutenant Gabler. By the late 2260s, Scott knew more about the warp engines aboard a ''Constitution''-class starship than the men who designed them. (TOS: "The Apple") This knowledge and ability to save the ship in a jam, would eventually lead to his reputation aboard the Enterprise of that of a 'miracle worker'. This was brought about by his reputation for being able to effect starship repairs in much shorter time periods than were generally accepted as being required. Scott later admitted that he often padded his stated times needed for repairs by a factor of four, in order to appear that much faster. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TNG: "Relics") In 2267, Scott was thrown against a bulkhead of the Enterprise during an explosion. This caused Scott a severe concussion and possible amnesia. He was ordered to take time off for some therapeutic shore leave on the planet Argelius II for recovery. While on Argelius he got into "a wee bit of trouble," as he later described it, when he was accused of murdering an Argelian woman, named Kara. The situation for him would worsen when Scott was accused for two more similar murders, that of another Argelian, Sybo, and fellow officer Karen Tracy. Scott would later be acquitted for the murders, following the discovery of a non-humanoid lifeform called Redjac, in the form of Mr. Hengist, who was found to be responsible for the murders, and admitted to being Jack the Ripper and other serial killers in previous incarnations. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold"; TNG: "Relics") Later Career In 2270, Commander Scott would play an instrumental role in the massive refit of the USS Enterprise, while serving under Captain Will Decker. In 2285, Scott was promoted to captain and reassigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], during the ships early test runs. Scott detested his assignment aboard the Excelsior, citing the ship as little more than a 'bucket of bolts'. He would later sabotage the Excelsior, to prevent it from pursuing the Enterprise, when it was stolen for an unauthorized mission to planet Genesis. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :Scott's uniform department color patch was usually yellow (signifying operations division), although in some scenes he wore the white shirt of the command division. For the record, besides Scotty, only one other captain, the sciences division's Krasnovsky, has ever been portrayed as wearing captain rank insignia on a uniform not of the command division. In 2286, he would be reassigned as Chief Engineer to the newly commissioned USS Enterprise-A. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) He would spend nearly a year refitting the ship for service. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Scott would appear as a "guest of honor" aboard the launch of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. When the Enterprise-B responded to the distress call of two El Aurian transports, he would assist in rescuing a small group of survivors. (Star Trek: Generations) Retirement In 2293, Scott purchased a boat, in anticipation of his retirement from the Enterprise-A. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) In 2294, following his retirement from Starfleet, Scott would transport aboard the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] to the Norpin colony, where he planned to spend his retirement. The Jenolan, however, encountered a Dyson sphere en route, and while attempting to investigate it, the transport would crash on its surface. Scott and fellow engineer Matt Franklin were the only survivors. Together they would rig the Jenolan’s transporter systems, and would exist for nearly 75 years in the ship’s transporter buffer. (TNG: "Relics") In 2369, Montgomery Scott was rescued by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. After helping rescue the Enterprise-D, Captain Picard rewarded Scott with the Enterprise's shuttlecraft Goddard. (TNG: "Relics") Family and Personal Life Scott had at least one sister, whose son, Peter Preston, served aboard the Enterprise in 2285 as a midshipman, during a Starfleet Academy training cruise. Preston was killed when the Enterprise was attacked, and severely damaged by the [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], in a surprise attack by Khan Noonien Singh. Scott was grief-stricken after the tragedy. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Scott had a love for good Scotch, often making references to drinking or frequenting drinking establishments on more than one planet, even referring to himself once as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler." (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") He also played bagpipes -- most notably playing "Amazing Grace" at the funeral for Captain Spock in 2285. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Relationships Although a gentleman at heart, life as an engineer for Mr. Scott was often lonely, as he often attempted to pursue hopeless relationships with much younger female officers that were often perceived as being out of his league. Scott was first attracted to Carolyn Palamas and reacted bitterly to Apollo's infatuation with her. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") Scott later became infatuated with the newly transferred Mira Romaine in 2269. (TOS: "The Lights of Zetar") Years later Commander Uhura began to show some romantic interest in Mr. Scott, but their relationship was never pursued. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Memorable Quotes *"I can't change the laws of physics! I've got to have thirty minutes." (TOS: "The Naked Time") *"Diplomats! The best diplomat I know is a fully charged phaser bank." (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") *"Aye, the haggis is in the fire for sure." (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") *"You mind your place, mister, or you'll be wearing concrete galoshes." (TOS: "A Piece of the Action") *"It's green." (TOS: "By Any Other Name") *"All right, you lovelies. Hold together." (TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome") *"That Vulcan won't be satisfied until these panels are a puddle of lead!" (TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome") *"My bairns! My poor bairns..." (TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome") *"The Enterprise takes no orders, except those of Captain Kirk. And if you make any attempt top board or commandeer the Enterprise, it will be blown to bits along with as many of you as we can take with us." (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") *"I'll not take that Mr. Spock! That transporter was functioning perfectly! Tranport me down right now and I'll explain to those...gentlemen..." (TOS: "The Mark of Gideon") *"President Lincoln indeed! No doubt to be followed by Louis of France and Robert the Bruce." (TOS: "The Savage Curtain") *"Mad! Loony as an Arcturian dogbird!" (TOS: "The Savage Curtain") *"The more they overthink the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain." (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock") *"N-C-C 1-7-0-1. No bloody A, B, C, or D." (TNG: "Relics") Chronology * 2222: Montgomery Scott is born. * 2242: Begins his Starfleet career. * 2265: Assigned as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] * 2270: Assigned to refit crew of the USS Enterprise; rank: commander. * 2285: Promoted to captain; Assigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. * 2286: Assigned as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. * 2293: Guest of honor aboard the newly commissioned [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. * 2294: Retires from Starfleet with the rank of captain; lost aboard [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] on Dyson sphere. * 2369: Discovered by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Background information There is much debate, especially in Scotland, as to which Scottish city Montgomery Scott was born in. The character once described himself as an "Aberdeen pub crawler" in "Wolf in the Fold" (TOS). However, the "bible" for the original series states that Scott was born in Edinburgh. Confusing the matter is a 1970s interview with actor James Doohan in which he stated his belief that Scott came from Elgin, a town forty miles west of Aberdeen. Linlithgow, twenty miles west of Edinburgh has also been vocal in its claim One inconsistancy that involves him in during the time the USS Enterprise-D rescued him from the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] (TNG: "Relics") is that on rescuing Scotty from the transporter buffer, Commander William Riker said that he was from the USS Enterprise. Scotty then assumes Captain James T. Kirk has arrived to find him, however before Scotty embarked on his trip on the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] he witnessed Captain James T. Kirk get blown off the USS Enterprise-B, and though not known to him, into the Nexus, so should have known he wasn't alive to be able to find him. James Doohan lost the middle finger on his right hand during the Allied invasion of Normandy on D-Day. However, Mr. Scott has a right middle finger within the Star Trek storyline: any time a closeup is seen of Scotty's right hand (working the transporter controls, etc) someone else's hands are used, and when Scotty appears in wide shots he always hides his right hand from the camera. Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery de:Montgomery Scott fr:Montgomery Scott nl:Montgomery Scott